Unintended Dick Pic
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: There was a low 'ding' and then Phichit handed the mobile back as if he hadn't held it for a suspiciously long time. "What did you do?" Yuuri demanded as he began flicking through his recently Sent messages. A photo text sent to Victor Nikiforov. His boss. Oh no. He tapped on it and promptly paled. A/N: Victuuri, Office-AU. Smut.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Don't look at _that_!" hiss Yuuri, the mortification practically overflowing from every pore on his being.

Phichit was laughing however. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with a little compare and contrast! It looks good!"

" _Eh_?"

"I wonder," the Thai man murmured, still refusing to relinquish his hold on the cellular device.

There was a low 'ding' and then Phichit handed the mobile back as if he hadn't held it for a suspiciously long time.

"What did you _do_?" Yuuri demanded as he began flicking through his recently Sent messages.

A photo text sent to Victor Nikiforov. His boss.

Oh no.

He tapped on it and promptly paled.

Whirling around, he glared at his long time friend. "Why would you do that?!" he wailed, voice almost too shrill to be discernible. "He's going to think that I'm a creep! I'm going to lose my job! I'll probably get sued because of this! What decent person does things like this!?"

Phichit merely laughed and waved his hand as if Yuuri's worries were superficial. "You like him and you'll never act. So this will let you know if he's receptive to your advances. Thank me later."

If it was a photo of his poodle, Yuuri wouldn't mind. If it was a photo of him at the movies the other night, he probably wouldn't mind as much. But this… this was not okay.

And all because of the photo that shouldn't have happened.

In fact, he couldn't even remember how it happened, but Phichit had caught it on video, and had made him watch the next morning.

" _Dude, we should measure our dicks!_ " The beginning of the video was far too loud to be acceptable. Especially with what the video was about and the content therein.

Yuuri was more than tipsy. He was swaying back and forth and could barely focus his attention on his giggling friend.

But for some reason, he understood the offer immediately, and dropped his pants and underwear right in the middle of their living room. Not even a moment of consideration for it.

" _I think yoo-yer-you're bigger though,_ " Yuuri had drunkenly slurred.

Phichit wasn't far behind him, his phone held up as he dropped his own pants. He'd forgone his usual boxers, apparently preferring to go free.

There was much mumbling between the time they got mostly naked, and the time they starting comparing lengths, in which they had to find a tape measure.

" _Damn, a solid seven, bruh! Bigger than mine in length **and** size! Take a pic of it!_ "

There had been a confused and whined ' _why_ ', and whatever Phichit had answered, far too low to hear over the speaker, convinced Yuuri to do it. Far too easily. And from many angles, as was shown later on his own mobile's gallery.

They'd gotten drunk and stripped naked just to mess with their dicks together. And for some reason, Phichit had taken a video and kept it. Though to be fair, Yuuri ended up keeping his 'dick pics' simply because they actually looked pretty good in his opinion and if there was one thing about himself that he could be proud of - other than his phenomenal ass and thighs after years of dance - it would be his dick.

But it was a private thing! No one was supposed to see but him, because sending things like that when people didn't ask, was creepy. Yuuri was in no way a creep.

And Phichit, his friend of many years. His evil-genius in the making. His former crush. The man who had his back always. He sent that photo to Yuuri's boss, because Yuuri had a crush on him that he never intended to act upon. And Phichit didn't know a thing about privacy and barriers.

Victor Nikiforov was practically everything Yuuri wanted in a significant other, and he'd been pining for two years. He'd been silent about it and kept it to himself because they had an easygoing relationship at work, where Victor was very nice to Yuuri and Yuuri tried not to make an ass out of himself.

He wouldn't be so selfish as to ruin that!

"You don't even know if he's into men!" Yuuri screamed, still mortified several moments later.

"He and Chris from the gym have fucked before, dude. He's got nothing against guys. Don't try this with me, I got dirt on everyone."

Yuuri's further stuttering was ignored in favor of some kind of app that Phichit had gotten into recently.

He was left to stare in horror at his mobile, wondering if his boss was going to fire him before he could explain. Would he even be believed if he tried to explain what had happened?

Yuuri didn't _do_ forward advances!

What if the man read it aloud at the office!

He was going to crawl under a rock and die!

Death just had to come and take him away for it to be official. His obituary would read something along the lines of ' _died due to stressing over unintended dick pic_ '.

* * *

Nothing. No response. Not after an hour. Not after five hours. Not even after an entire night where Yuuri stayed up to pace back and forth over it, did he get a reply.

And if Victor did not reply immediately, it usually meant that something was wrong. Meaning Yuuri was most likely in deep shit.

He could see it now. He'd be called into the man's office, and told to sit in the chair that was far too comfortable to be an office chair. Even if it belonged to Victor Nikiforov and his business.

The boss would be sat behind his desk, bedecked in a three piece suit like he usually was, looking far too delicious than should be allowed for one person. And he'd most likely have his elbows on his mahogany desk, fingers linked beneath his chin as his arctic blue eyes watched Yuuri's every twitch.

He'd watch for several minutes, because he got a kick out of making people wait on him.

And then he say, in his sexy voice tinged with a Russian accent, 'Yuuri, I'm disappointed in you. I've come to know you as a respectable man and the best secretary I've ever had. But this was too much.'

He would be professional about it. He'd tell Yuuri off in a very low voice, somehow making him feel even more guilty for something he didn't even _do_ in the first place.

And then, when the guilt was at its highest, he'd lay Yuuri off. He'd probably even do the generous thing and give him until the end of the week.

Yuuri should start packing his own office up. Best to give the man less trouble that he already had.

* * *

The building was more imposing than he remembered it being. Yuuri shuffled inside the double doors and flashed his pass at the women and men along the front desk, who all greeted him enthusiastically despite them never really speaking to each other.

He eventually ended up in the correct elevator and pushed the code into the side, skipping from the main twenty floors and moving up to the twenty-fifth. The floor he and his boss maintained during the daylight hours.

Fidgeting the whole way up, he felt like he'd vomit at any moment. Hands clammy with worry and stomach flipping every other second as he was reminded of what Phichit had done.

He was tempted to bash his head on the chrome wall of the elevator, just to focus on something else than his impending doom.

Yuuri made it to the top floor though, and began his morning routine as usual, just hoping that things went fine for a while.

The door to his boss' office opened, and Victor popped his head out to say, "Yuuri, join me in my office."

Shit. That was how his vision had began.

He followed, his pace much more sedate than it ever had been before. He seated himself in the fancy chair that was too good for an office, and awaited his sentence.

Victor's back was to him, and he was facing the window, gazing at the whole of Detroit. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood tall, not talking in the least and making Yuuri sweat through his own suit. His office chair was pushed off to the side for some reason.

Should he apologize? Should he try to explain immediately? Would there be a restraining order?

The man turned, and crooked his index finger twice before pointing to his desk. "Come and stand right here," he said, gesturing to the space right in front of him.

Confused, Yuuri stood and rounded the desk carefully, wondering what cruel fate awaited him.

"Closer."

He almost whined in protest, but simply stepped nearer as requested.

"Now sit on the edge of the desk."

"Uhh...?"

At the man's stern look, he did so without further inquiry.

"Perfect!"

Victor wheeled his chair over then, and seated himself right in front of Yuuri, making the younger man twitch immediately at the odd position he found himself in. His boss sitting in front of him and reaching to spread his leg-

 _Victor Nikiforov was spreading Yuuri's legs and scooting his chair in between them so that Yuuri's legs were wide enough for him to fit between!_

His treacherous mind flipped through various images when he realized just how close the other man was and just what his mouth was hovering over. And the tilt of said mouth was too good to be true.

"V-Victor?"

" _Yuuri_ ," the man purred, voice dangerous with its seductive quality. "Did you think _nothing_ would happen after that tantalizing photo you sent me last night?"

Oh, God. He saw it! He saw it and he was currently holding Yuuri down so he couldn't move.

"I-I-I-"

" _Sh…_ I've been waiting to do this for a while," said Victor as he reached up to undo the buttons of Yuuri's company suit. Once the fabric was pushed aside, he trailed down to the tailored slacks, unbuttoning them in the process. "I touched myself all night because of you."

Yuuri was going to die, but for completely different reasons this time!

"You're much larger than the photo lead me to believe," murmured Victor, his face pressed against Yuuri's embarrassing erection. The fabric of Yuuri's slacks and briefs separated the two, and Yuuri didn't know what he should do in a moment like this. It was all new territory.

Victor glanced up, his left eye barely visible through his fringe, but what little Yuuri saw, was dilated and sexy.

"May I?"

He managed a jerky nod, unsure of his vocal ability at present. He was dreaming. He was dreaming, or this was Victor's way of firing people, which honestly, if that was the case, then he could probably get behind it one hundred percent.

He'd thought about it often enough. He was twenty-five for God's sake! He was allowed to dream!

And judging by how good he was with his mouth, Victor indeed held no qualms about taking a male lover. He simply unlatched the hook and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, not even blinking before acting.

"Lift yourself up for a second," ordered Victor as he tugged at the band of Yuuri's underwear.

Dazed and disbelieving, he did so, watching as the black fabric of his slacks, and the blue cotton briefs he was wearing, were pulled all the way off in quick succession, leaving his lower body bared to his boss' gaze. His incredibly hard dick not as embarrassing as he thought it would be.

The air in the office was cool against his heated skin and the wood of the desk was becoming warm beneath him.

"Are you fine with this, Yuuri? Are you fine with me putting your cock in my mouth?"

He moaned against his own will, unable to hold back because Victor voicing such sexual things with his accent, was so filthy and perfect. And he was saying them to _Yuuri_ of all people. He'd been, 'waiting to do this for a while' apparently.

Victor gave a low hum and reached out to run the tip of his finger over the foreskin, pushing his nail under the skin at the tip in order to feel around inside.

Yuuri twitched at the feeling, not used to people other than himself, touching him down there. His legs tightened and Victor's free hand groped around his thigh, squeezing experimentally. He hummed.

"Uncut and thick," Victor said with a nod to Yuuri's dick. "Perfection."

He descended suddenly, hands moving to Yuuri's hips in order to hold him down as Victor took most of him in one go. The man moaned, which caused Yuuri to moan at the sudden feelings and visuals all meshing together and relentlessly assaulting him at once.

His tongue was- Yuuri would almost describe it as playful. As if Victor was laving a lollipop and not someone's dick. Like his lips weren't periodically tightening around the shaft as he sucked a few times, pulling back slowly until only the tips of the foreskin remained between his lips, stretching obscenely.

It should have been off putting.

It wasn't.

Victor Nikiforov had Yuuri's dick between his perfect lips and was acting as if it was the best thing that had ever been there. His mouth all warm and soft in a way Yuuri hadn't expected, as he'd never gotten a blowjob before and hadn't known what to expect. It was nothing like a handjob.

He wondered if all were like this, or if Victor was just a special case.

Before moving down on Yuuri again, Victor's hands grabbed at Yuuri's own hands, which had been what were holding him up on the desk, lest he collapse under Victor's talented onslaught.

His hands were placed on the back of Victor head, and the man motioned for Yuuri to pull him closer as he nudged Yuuri's knees over his shoulders.

It was only when Yuuri's back hit the desk, that he realized his boss' computer was nowhere to be seen and that his desk was completely cleared off.

He'd planned this. It wasn't something done on a whim.

God, that thought was so hot.

He tightened his hold on Victor's head, doing as the man wanted and pulling him as close as possible. One didn't give their partner this much control if they didn't want anything to happen. And if Victor Nikiforov wanted to give Yuuri his first ever blowjob, then who was he to object?

Besides, there was something pretty about his dick just slipping between those lips, and he might have just realized a kink of his all because of Victor.

His boss applied himself to the task with diligence, not stopping for too longer when he needed to breathe, and not bothering to make conversation. He simply sucked and nibbled and jerked Yuuri off to the best of his ability.

The sliding in and out was enough to make him wiggle, making containing his noises almost impossible.

"Vic-"

He stifled the noise instantly, embarrassed with himself, but too far into the feeling of tingles running up and down his spine, and the heat in his lower belly growing the more Victor moved. It wasn't enough to ruin the mood.

Victor popped off for a scant second to demand, "I want you hear your noises, Yuuri," before he was back at it, sucking even harder as his head moved down.

"Shit. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ "

The desk would have been a mess if there were things actually on it. Yuuri couldn't stop moving, even with Victor's hands holding his hips down. Even when he tried to hold himself steady despite his fracturing self control.

And thrusting into the velvety heat was almost impossible thanks to his position, which wasn't fair! Victor held all of the power in the situation, which was kind of hot once he thought about it.

One particularly hard suction when Victor's mouth met the base of his cock, sent Yuuri over the edge unexpectedly, making one leg kick out a bit and his hands tighten in Victor's silky hair as he forced the man the remain in place. He'd probably feel guilty if he wasn't feeling so damn good.

The string of curses coming from his mouth would have probably made him blush any other time. But now however, he simply felt too exhausted to care. And he hadn't really done anything to be so tired and limp. Victor had done all the work.

His boss was smiling at him, Yuuri's cum dripping from the side of his mouth and looking like the most erotic thing Yuuri had ever seen.

"I hope we get to explore the new facet of our relationship, Yuuri."

"N-new facet?"

" _Mmm_."

Victor stood then, and when Yuuri attempted to sit up, the man placed a hand on his chest in order to keep him pinned. He was leaning over Yuuri, eyes sparkling with mischief. "If I'd known you were so open to pursuing something deeper, I would have acted a _long_ time ago."

All the breath left his lungs then. Victor wanted… _things_ from him. More than just work related things.

From _him_! From Yuuri!

"I- um- I've been open to that for a long time… sir."

The sparkling intensified. "Call me Victor, Yuuri. It's only right that my lover call me by my given name, is it not?"

His 'lover'.

"Though if you want to call me 'sir' in the bedroom, you're more than welcome to," the man said, lifting one of Yuuri's hands to his mouth in order to kiss the back of it.

"And I find it adorable that you're so shy even after last night's text."

And back to the reason for all of this happening.

Yuuri's flush could probably illuminate the room. "Um… Phichit Chulanont sent it to you, not me. He thought it would finally help me get your attention and he said you liked men, so it should have been okay to send it to you. I-I'm sorry for how unprofessional it was. I yelled at him."

There was only a moment of silence as Victor thought about what Yuuri said.

"So I owe this to Phichit Chulanont?"

"Um… _yeah_?"

He gave a firm nod. "Good to know."

And then he leaned down to give Yuuri a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. With the mouth that had just swallowed down Yuuri's cum like it had been one of his fancy vanilla lattes from Starbucks.

Shit.

That was hot. He could taste the slight bitterness on his tongue. His own cum lingering now along with Victor's own personal flavor.

"Yuuri, would you like to come back to my place so we can continue this in private?"

Even though it would most likely be noticed by everyone in the building within seconds, Yuuri just couldn't refuse. Not now. Not when he knew what he knew. Not when Victor had just introduced him to a pleasure he hadn't imagined possible. His stomach flipped in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri gave a nod. "Sure."

He was about to delve into _something_ , with his boss.

And all because of an unintended dick pic.

* * *

 **A/N: Done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
